gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Steeler (RAH)
:Steeler is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Steeler hails from a family with blue-collar middle-class background. To get through college, he took an ROTC scholarship and operated heavy equipment machinery. When he joined the Army, he specialized in operating many armored fighting vehicles including many NATO and Warsaw Pact AFVs. Though he is recognized as a tough and dedicated soldier and an officer, he does have a tendency to clash with his superiors. Steeler is one of the strongest G.I. Joe members. His family liked to prove their worth through displays of physical contests and likes to challenge his teammates in bouts of strength and stamina. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Steeler was part of Hawk's heavy support team providing heavy armor and firepower to rescue Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra. He was able to destroy many of Cobra's tanks before they were able to disable his MOBAT. When Cobra sent a Trojan horse robot into the Pit, Steeler was among those trapped in the canteen. To get out, they have to lift the counterweight holding the blast doors shut. As a tank operator, Steeler has the necessary strength to lift the counterweight long enough for Breaker to prop a chair to keep the door open. Afterwards, he went on a hunt for the robot and threw a can of paint in its face, leading it to fall into the hydraulic lift shaft. Steeler was in command of the MOBAT for the Armed Forces Day parade when his tank became a target for Cobra to pry its secrets. Although they didn't have any ammo, his quick thinking enabled them to bluff Cobra with an amplifier and Breaker's bubblegum blow up. A mission in Afghanistan has Steeler driving the RTV to haul out a downed spy plane. After Cobra stole the RTV from the team, Steeler seconded Scarlett's opposition to Stalker's decision for an alliance with the Oktober Guard. After the Afghan mission, Steeler served with his trusty MOBAT as among the first line of defense against a Cobra invasion of Cape Canaveral. On a investigative mission in Alaska, he managed to destroy all but two tanks in a HISS column before his MOBAT is rendered inoperative and being injured in the process. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity - Sunbow Steeler was among the number of Joes on hand to defend the base from a Cobra aerial assault. While waiting to be called to action, he and Short-Fuze worked on a satellite killer to bring down or at least limit Cobra's use of the MASS Device. He had to cope with disappointment instead as the plan was foiled by Cobra. He joins in Operation: Big Lift to get the final element to power the Joes' own MASS Device. He later becomes part of the boarding party on the Cobra heli-carrier. The Cobra Castle becomes his next stop as the Joes finally learn Cobra's true location and he joins in the assault team for the final battle. In "Worlds Without End," Steeler was portrayed as being weary of the GI Joe/Cobra struggle, and questioned whether it would really matter if Cobra were to win. In the second part of "Worlds Without End," Steeler was among a group of Joes who visited an alternate version of earth, in which Cobra had already won and GI Joe had been all but wiped out. Indeed, the only surviving "Joe" depicted in the episode was the Baroness, who (in that continuity) was a double-agent and the alternate-Steeler's lover. Having discovered that Cobra had killed the alternate Steeler, apparently in a weapons test, Steeler has an epiphany. It did matter whether Cobra won or lost. Steeler, Clutch and Grunt elect to stay in the alternate reality in order to re-build GI Joe. He played no further part in the Sunbow series. Toys Trivia * Pittsburgh, Ralph's birthplace, is home to the Steelers, a professional football team. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1982/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Comic Packs Category:Convention exclusives